


Somebody that I used to know

by ActuallyOrion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gay, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, Trans, handsome imaginary bois with hot af voices, lgbtq+, possible crude humor, possible loss of hearing, possible loss of sight, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyOrion/pseuds/ActuallyOrion
Summary: [REWORK WIP]Oi! You! Yes you! Not you asshat, the one asking themselves 'wtf does this crazy want??' WELL STRAP IN BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING FOR A RIDE ON THE ROLLER COASTER OF EMOTIONS. This story takes place in modern times(yes the present[yes that means its happening at this very moment{no it wont feature futuristic stuff unless i see it fit}]) This is a Homestuck fanfiction! If you don't like 'homestuck', 'fanfiction' or 'both' leave this page now before its too late! Shit im straying off topic. This storys protagonist id Jose Eggbear... wait that doesn't sound right... lemme look and my notes again... *squints at hand* aHAH John Eggbeater... shit that says Egbert..... is his name... Sorry about that, im really tired. And the story follows our favorite Zoosmell Pooplord around after he unsuccessfully tries to kill himself. In order to find out more you'll just have to read it! Catch y'all on the flip side!





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for checking out my fan fic "Somebody that i used to know"! I hope you enjoy the read, catch y'all on the flip side!

_..._

_..._

**Beep.**

_..._

**Beep.**

_..._

**Beep.**

_..._

_'Why is everything so dark'_

**Beep.**

_..._

_'What the hell is beeping'_

**Beep.**

_'I really hope that I'm dead and the afterlife is just fucking with me because I decided to off myself.'_

**Beep.**

_..._

**Beep.**

_'FOR GOD'S SAKE QUIT WITH THE BEEPING ALREADY. I GET IT I'M AN IDIOT'_

**Beep..... Beep..**

_'Okay..... maybe I'm not in the afterlife...'_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_'Oh gods, I'm in a hospital...'_

"Doctor.......he wa.......ound.......life...not...make...it..." an unknown voice said.

**Beep.**

_'What?'_

..

"Alrigh.....see..wha....e can do." said the voice who I'm assuming is the doctor.

I can barely make out what to two said, though the background sounds that fill the hospital have been getting louder as the time went on. As the sounds were getting louder I felt myself fading. I don't know how knew this, it was something that I couldn't really explain. I couldn't tell if it was my machine that was beeping fast or another unfortunate soul that just happened to be on the edge as well.

I can hear crying... It was faint at first, but it too has grown louder..

I don't think it's for me... but it seems too close to not be for me... There shouldn't be anyone left to mourn for me. Everyone that cared has either died or cut me out of their life due to stupid reasons... Honestly, there's only about two people that might mourn for me, but the last thing they told me was that they never wanted to see me again. I don't want my last moments spent thinking about them.

I focus back to the fact that I still feel like I'm fading. It feels faster now.. I don't want to die like this. I just want to end already. The pain I felt before I started to faded disappeared only for a different kind of pain to take its place. It felt as if I was burning from the inside out, as if my lungs were filling with boiling water. My bones ached as much as my lungs. My heart was beating too fast to be considered healthy. My head was pounding. It felt like there was a jackhammer trying to open my skull from the inside. I could feel my stomach trying to eat away at my spine. As fast as the pain showed up, it just _disappeared._

**And then everything went quiet, I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was _peaceful..._**

.

.

..

..

It was so peaceful I didn't realize that I was laying down on a soft bed. I tried to open my eyes _but I couldn't.._

_"Son..?"_

'God I'm dead and imaging things now.. I've lost my mind...'

"Son, it'll be okay... I-I.. promise.." I hear the voice that oddly sounds like my father choke out between tears, "No matter what happened or why you're here earlier than I had hoped, I'm so proud of you... you did your best son.."

"You'll be able to open your eyes soon.." He says with pain quivering through his voice.

I listened to his voice, somehow I actually believe that it's my dad talking to me. I followed his words, I waited a few minutes before I tried to open my eyes.

"I'll always be there for you, Son. Never forget that I'll always be proud of you.." his voice seemed to get quiet but I couldn't figure out why.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't keep them open for more than a few seconds. It was so bright.

"Doctor there was movement!"

I tried to open my eyes again. This time I saw a faint flash of the hospital ceiling. From the sound of it they're moving me.

"Keagan, stop CPR and check his heartbeat. He's conscious. If his heartbeat drops continue with CPR."

"Yes Doc." a beautiful deep voice says, of which I believe belongs to 'Keagan'.

I felt a soft hand move the blanket I didn't realize I was covered with. After it was moved I felt cold and my body involuntarily shivered. Though I wasn't quite as cold as I was once the stethoscope pressed to my chest.

"He's responding to the cold. His heart rate is good for now though I'll keep an eye on it Doc." Keagan said with slight worry in his voice.

" Okay thank you Keagan. Courtney, I need you to get another blood bag. O- please. Once you get it meet us in the ER." the doctor stated, he didn't sound like he was panicking but you could tell he was concerned by how urgent the request sounded.

I feel like shit for making it hard for these kind people to help me, I was hoping that I wouldn't have been found...

A few minutes go by and I can tell we're in the ER by now. I can hear coughing, crying, doctors telling people that they don't have long. I can also identify it by the smell of death trying to be overpowered by bleach, latex, and countless medications.

"Hey, if you can hear me. My name is Keagan." Keagan said, though it sounded like he was hovering over my body. "Are you able to speak? If so please say 'yes'" He sounded stressed and exhausted.

"Yeah.. I can hear you..." I barely managed to say. My voice was so scratchy and hoarse that I was scared I might lose my voice.

"Okay, good. I'm glad you're able to talk. Some patients are known to not be able to talk after flatlining for that long." He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Do you know your name? We didn't get much info when you were brought in."

I kept myself silent. I thought I knew my name but it kept evading my grasp. I'm scared..

For some reason all I could remember, other than the stuff I learned in school, was the phrase 'I'll always be there for you, Son. Never forget that I'll always be proud of you.'

"No... I don't know my name...." I said, barely able to contain the tears that were streaming down my face.

By the time I was able to get that sentence out I heard Courtney say "Doctor! Over here! I got the room set up for the patient. Is he responsive?"

"Thank you Courtney. Currently the patient is responsive, his heartbeat is okay for now. He is able to talk, Keagan has been keeping his attention." the doctor said confirming that the worst has past. Though I don't think I'm out of the water just yet.

"Hey, since we don't know your name yet. Is it alright if I call you 'Chance' for now?" Keagan says with a little bit of hope that I'll accept the nickname.

"Yeah..." I announce with a general sadness laced in my voice.

Now that they set me up in the ER they're going to keep a close eye on me, to make sure that I'll be okay.

"Keagan can you go fill out the paperwork while I do a basic check up on Chance?" 'Doc asked Keagan with a sort of happiness. Maybe because I might have a 'chance' to get out of this alive. Or maybe because I have a name for now.

"Yes sir." I hear Keagan respond as I feel what I presume is his weight moving from the hospital bed.

"Alright, Chance can you do me a favor and try to open your eyes for me? The lights aren't as bright in here as they were out there." Doc asked me with a calm voice.

"Yeah, sure... I guess I could try.." After agreeing I tried to open my eyes. "Hey Doc? Uh... Are they open?" I say with worry in my voice.

"Yes, they are? Is something wrong?" he asks with a hint of uneasiness.

I stay silent for a minute or two.

"Chance? Is everything okay?" he asks.

"I-I don't know... I thought I was able to see earlier..." I choke out, "But now everything is dark, I'm not sure if that's normal, or if I was always this way" At this point I'm sobbing as much as I could without hurting myself in the process.


End file.
